The present invention relates to a method for preparing white kimchi which employs Opuntia ficus midia, apple, pear, chestnut, and carrot as main materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement in flavor and nutrition, along with the method.
Opuntia ficus midia, a kind of cactus, grows naturally in Cheju Island, Korea According to various Chinese traditional pharmacological literature, including xe2x80x9cBencao gangmuxe2x80x9d (meaning xe2x80x9cThe Great Pharmacopoeiaxe2x80x9d), Opuntia ficus midia is described to be effective for the treatment of asthma, cough, pulmonary disorders, gastritis, constipation, enteritis, nephritis, hypertension, diabetes mellitus, heart diseases, neuralgia, arthritis, tumors, abscesses, dysentery, etc.
Being rich in vitamin C, Opuntia ficus midia is known to be beneficial to dermal aesthetics. In Korea, this plant has been used as a folk remedy for constipation and difficulty in urination, and to activate functions of the gastric and intestinal tracts and improve appetite. In addition, its leaves have been used for the treatment of various dermal diseases, including burns.
Currently, only very few foods utilizing Opuntia ficus midia, except for tea applications, are found.
White kimchi, a kind of kimchi, is characterized in that it is white, unlike general kimchi, which red in color. No red pepper powders, a small quantity of condiments, and affluent juice are characteristic of white kimchi. Generally, this kimchi has a light and fresh taste which becomes more rich in winter. In cold regions of Korea, the juice of white kimchi is used as a noodle broth.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing white kimchi, which is rich in nutrients and improved in flavor and taste.
Based on the present invention, the above object could be accomplished by a provision of a method for preparing health-promoting white kimchi, in which a condiment mass prepared from radish, apple, pear, chestnut, carrot, onion, jujube, red pepper, clove onion, dropwort, Opuntia ficus midia, garlic and ginger is applied to each leaf of marinated Chinese cabbage, and the seasoned cabbage is garnished with pine nuts and soaked in salt water.
According to the present invention, there is provided a use of Opuntia ficus midia in the preparation of white kimchi.
First, materials for kimchi are prepared. Chinese cabbage is trimmed by nipping off its outer leaves and cut into two halves. These segments are submerged in salt solution and then rinsed with flowing water, followed by dewatering. The next step is preparation of condiments for white kimchi. Condiments useful in the present invention comprise radish, clove onion, dropwort, apples, pears, chestnuts, carrots, onions, Opuntia ficus midia, jujube, red pepper, garlic and ginger. Radish, clove onion, dropwort and Opuntia ficus midia are separately cut into segments of a suitable size. This cutting may be conducted manually or mechanically. As for dropwort, its stem alone is used. Apples, pears, chestnuts, carrots and onions are cut into small pieces. After being deprived of its seed, jujube is sliced thinly. Red pepper is also sectioned at a sutible length and removed of its seeds. Garlic and ginger are crushed. These condiments are mixed together, along with salt.
Thereafter, the resulting prepared condiment mass is intermittently layered on individual leaves of the marinated cabbage, which is then wrapped in its outer leaves in order to restrain the leakage of the condiments and garnished with pine nuts, followed by immersion in salt water.
Preferably, the Chinese cabbages are those which are produced in winter.
In addition to Opuntia ficus midia, kimchi materials used in the present invention make the white kimchi very rich in nutrition and improved in flavor. For example, apples provide various vitamins and inorganic elements. Pears are known to have the function of counteracting poisons. Rich in proteins, carbohydrates and minerals, chestnuts are effective for the invigoration of the stomach. Carrot is very rich in vitamins and carotenes. Sulfides of onion are disclosed to regulate blood sugar levels and be of anti-cancer activity. Accordingly, the white kimchi makes a contribution to the health of the body.